


you get what you get and you don't throw a fit

by plains



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plains/pseuds/plains
Kudos: 1





	you get what you get and you don't throw a fit

A long time ago, in a haunted house far, far away, stood two men. The bond between these two could not be broken, no matter what the circumstances. You see, they were brothers, and they were on a mission. There was a ghost to be busted, and nothing short of a Christmas miracle could stop them. There’s a saying, two men in a room just can’t help themselves. This is one of those stories. This is the story of Dean Winchester, and The Other One. (What’s his name. Destiel? Castiel? Oh shit it’s uh Simmons? Hold on, gotta google it. Update: After writing a google search query for “supernatural tv series”, I have determined the name of the otha brother is “sam”, I’m glad we’ve cleared that up.

A cool breeze swept across the firm chests of the two masculine men. There was a tension searing the air, something that couldn’t be seen but was certainly felt. The heavy breathing was too hot to handle for the two of them. What started all this?

Long ago, an acquaintance named Marie Soo was charged with investigating this big hot mansion. Unfortunately, she was vored by a big ghost. After much investigation by her sad parents, it was discovered that the big ghost’s name was Eridan. Her parents were familiar with the demon hunting pair who called themselves DESTIEL (pronounced like the kind of engine or jean brand) and called on them to support them through this trying time. We’re all very sad for them, it’s kind of a rough time to be haunted by a ghost.

Years later, the pair of brothers, Sam Winchester and Dean Winchester (no relation, that’d be illegal) came upon this mansion that was foretold in the last paragraph. It’s like, super haunted, apparently. They received an email in sex in the city style, with Sam sprawled across the bed, sipping a capuchin and reading his email, which he held dearest.

“God, fuck! Dean, you gotta check this out. There’s the craziest email in my inbox!!”

“Oh you, Sam. Always looking at that computer box. When will you show some love to this fleshy body that’s hovering over you in a way that’s not entirely homoerotic?”

“There’s like, this haunted house! That’s like totes spooky. Mom always said there’s a house that’s haunted somewhere out there, maybe we should check it out!”

“Sam. We’ve been together for how many years? It’s a wild ride, but I’ll ride for you any time.”

“Okay, so are you down to forensically investigate this spooky shit? Like, what if we ourselves get haunted by a spooky ghost and get down tonight on this wild ride of skeletons and sexy vampires?”

“Hey, you know my jam. You know I like vampires and spooky shit. Don’t you remember when we were teens and listened to Nine Inch Snails? That was totally my jam, and I really hope you’d be able to uncover those long-forgotten feelings that we spared back then.”

“Dean, that might’ve been a rough tine for you, but I’m willing to indulge in some brotherly love and make you—“

“Woah. Is that right? Is that what this has been all along? I never loved a woman like I loved my dearest brother, and I’d love to share something deep with you, if that’s cool, yeah.

“Let’s do it, dude. Let’s fuck up this ghost, and then fuck up each other, in the deepest embrace.”

Dean and Sam soon found themselves in front of the spookiest looking house. Long snoots extended from the eves, and every part of their bodies shuddered in the greatest wave of spooky pleasure they’ve ever known. A wave of ecstasy crossed over their bodies as they beheld the looming structure that beheld them.


End file.
